


The boy of my best friend | WinterIron

by MyloShinobu



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, The boy of my best friend, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 22:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16585058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyloShinobu/pseuds/MyloShinobu
Summary: Bucky está enamorado del novio de Steve





	The boy of my best friend | WinterIron

**Author's Note:**

> La historia está inspirada de la canción The girl of my best friend de Elvis Presley. Llevo semanas con esta idea en mi cabeza y al fin tuvo forma.

**_El modo en que camina_ **

**_El modo en que habla_ **

 

 La primera vez que Bucky conoció a Tony fue cuando Steve lo llevo al complejo de los Avengers. Había sido una travesía volver a recordar su vieja vida. Tuvo que enfrentarse al Capitán y que este lo venciera con su escudo para regresar sus memorias con el cubo cósmico. Recuperar a su viejo amigo fue difícil y Steve decidió llevarlo con Tony para poder ayudarlo. Fue en el mismo instante en que lo conoció que cayó enamorado por él. Por el chico Stark.

 

El problema recayó en ese mismo momento, Steve le dijo que estaba saliendo con Tony desde hace tiempo. Ambos parecían muy enamorados y felices juntos. Bucky sintió culpa por tener esos sentimientos por la misma persona que su mejor amigo. Lo peor es que, por más que lo deseaba, cada día su amor crecía con locura. Y era complicado no enamorarse pues Tony era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

 

Su forma de hablar, su forma de tratarlo y su simple manera de caminar lo habían cautivado. Tony estaba dotado de una hermosura en muchos sentidos. Entendía las razones por las que Steve lo amaba tanto. Tony era amable, cariñoso con sus amigos y desafiante. Su inteligencia, la forma en que lideraba al grupo de héroes o se arriesgaba por todos. Bucky parecía estar dentro de una fantasía. Tony era más de lo que alguna vez soñó.

 

Pero Tony era el chico de su mejor amigo.

 

**_¿Hasta cuándo podré fingir?_ **

**_No puedo evitar estar enamorado_ **

 

A veces Tony tenía tratos especiales con Bucky. La habitación decorada a su gusto, los desayunos especiales llevados a su habitación pues aún no se sentía cómodo conviviendo con otras personas. Los entrenamientos solos cuando no estaba Steve, con quién Bucky prefería entrenar. Siempre preocupándose por él y que estuviera cómodo en ese lugar nuevo. Sabía que todo eso lo hacía por Steve. Porque Steve le pedía que tuviera esos tratos con él pero era imposible no dejarse llevar. Creer que Tony se sentía a gusto con él y lo hacía todo por él.

 

Bucky no quería tener esos sentimientos mezclados. No deseaba tener que ocultar las sensaciones que sentía por Tony. No quería sentir vergüenza al encontrarlo semi- desnudo tras un entrenamiento, no quería estar al tanto de esos pantalones ajustados que le gusta usar. Tampoco quería tener esa necesidad de consolarlo cuando se sentía triste sin Steve o por haber fallado en alguna misión.

 

Bucky deseaba olvidar todo eso pero entonces ahí estaba Tony, de nuevo, sonriéndole. Tratándolo bien y preocupándose por su bienestar. Eso le frustraba, odiaba sentirse así y a la vez no se veía sin esas emociones, sin ver a Tony cómo el ser más hermoso. Protegerlo, hacerlo sentir cómodo y con quién le gustaba hablar. Aunque si pudiera abrazarlo mientras lo besa sería perfecto.

 

Pero Tony era el chico de su mejor amigo y nada de lo que sentía estaba bien.

 

  ** _Su hermoso cabello_**

**_Su piel bonita_ **

**_Podría seguir y no terminar_ **

 

 Cuando Steve no está, Tony siempre le pide que fueran juntos a comer o cenar. Lo hace para que Bucky se vaya acostumbrando a las personas, a la convivencia con otros en un ambiente relajado. El problema surge con los trajes de Tony, esa ropa ajustada y esa elegancia que lo caracteriza. Aún con la ropa más sencilla, Tony era perfecto, elegante y carismático.

 

Bucky buscaba verse bien para salir pero Tony siempre le decía que no había problema, que lo que llevará estaba perfecto. Cuando se daba cuenta, en el restaurante solo estaban ellos. Ahí comprendió que Tony no se llevaba bien con las personas, el púbico chismoso más que nada, y que le gustaba mejor rentar un restaurante para él solo que estar en el ojo público. Eso lo agradecía Bucky aunque no evitó sentirse mal, su ropa era una baratija a lado de Tony.

 

Recordando sus tiempos donde era un casanova y chico carismático, empezó a vestir mejor. Incluso corto su cabello con ayuda de Natasha quién no perdió el tiempo en buscar a la persona por la que quería verse mejor. Bucky mintió diciendo que no la conocía y que sólo buscaba verse como una persona decente en ese lugar. Buscaba encajar pues la torre de los Avengers era elegante.

 

-A Tony no le importa-dijo Natasha aquella vez-.Él jamás te juzgará por como luces, él es amable con todos.

 

Lo sabía, mejor que nadie lo sabía. Tony siempre luciendo bien sin importarle si todos también lo hacían. Estaba demás esa preocupación pues Tony acepta a todos y a todos les daría un hogar sin problema. Aunque lo lastimaran volvería a confiar en ellos porque así era Tony. Bucky solo quería verse mejor, como si muy en el fondo de su ser creyera que Tony lo miraría con ojos diferentes.

 

-¡Wow!-exclamó Tony al verlo con el cabello corto y sin barba. Vestido un poco elegante ante esa cena que tendrían los tres-. Cenaré con dos súper hombres atractivos. Es como un sueño-bromeo Tony.

 

Y sonrió mientras le daba unos golpecitos en el pecho. Bucky sintió que su corazón vibraba con cada acción de Tony. Y la cena fue maravillosa, Steve había llegado tarde por una misión y por una hora tuvo a Tony para él solo. Con eso era suficiente, no le importaba tener más. Un poco de Tony estaba bien. Tony siempre lo hacía sentir especial, aún cuando sus ojos brillarán solo por Steve.

 

Tony es el chico de su mejor amigo. Aún así era feliz de tener a Tony un tiempo solo con él.

 

**_Quisiera decirle cuánto le amo_ **

**_Y tomarlo en mis brazos_ **

 

 

Esa noche Bucky tuvo un sueño peculiar. Había empezado con Tony despertándolo, como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez con un beso. Aunque busco preguntar, no tuvo tiempo pues fue llevado al desayuno. Y como si nadie los viera, Tony quería comer con él de forma empalagosa. Bucky estaba nervioso, en especial porque llegó Steve pero este no se inmutó y solo pidió que se comportaran en el desayuno. Todo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 

No entendía lo que estaba pasando. Preguntó a Tony, este sin entender solo le dio un beso tierno y tuvo que irse a la oficina pero se verían esa noche. Tras un beso largo y profundo, Tony se fue. Steve solo le sonrió y le preguntó cómo iban las cosas. Bucky no supo que contestar pero Steve entendía, sabía lo mucho que se amaban. O eso le dijo, Bucky seguía desconcertado ante todo lo que estaba pasando.

 

El día siguió, entrenamientos con Steve, las misiones con Natasha. Estaba consciente de que era un sueño pero cuando le hablaban de Tony, todo se veía extraño. El sueño no parecía sueño pero seguía pareciendo una ilusión para él. Entonces llegó la hora de la comida y se encontraba en un restaurante. Vestido casual, Tony llegó para darle un beso ansioso.

 

-Sé que quedamos para cenar pero me moría por verte-dijo tras el beso.

 

Comieron y platicaron como si eso pasará siempre. A veces Tony se acercaba más para buscar una caricia, al inicio era tímida pero poco a poco se volvió necesaria. Eso terminó con unos besos en el baño y caricias que jamás creyó tener de Tony. Era imposible que eso ocurriera más allá de un sueño pero se sentía tan real que no quería despertar.

 

Entonces paso de nuevo el día. Todo ajetreado, pláticas extrañas y todo sobre Tony. Al final todo terminaba siendo sobre Tony. Hablo con Steve, preguntar sobre su relación con Tony. Steve le dijo que desde que se conocieron hubo un clic y se enamoraron sin más. Natasha le contó sobre su relación, que fue mucha frustración sexual al inicio para su gusto pero ya llevaban dos años juntos.

 

Y llegó la noche, la cena con Tony fue espectacular. Esta vez sin nervios, beso a Tony y lo acarició cuánto pudo. Tony le correspondía feliz, amaba las atenciones de Bucky y aprovechaba sus arrebatos de amor cuando Bucky no se medía en ellos. Terminaron de nuevo en el baño, con caricias más intensas y desmedidas. Era como si el Tony que tenía en sus brazos fuese real, olía a él y el tacto era similar al que hubieran sentido en su momento.

 

Tras el restaurante, fueron a un hotel y sin miramientos, Bucky le estaba haciendo el amor a Tony. Lo penetraba ansioso, exploraba ese cuerpo con ansias y sentía las caricias de Tony en su piel. Los dedos enredándose en su cabello, el sabor de la lengua de Tony y el olor que tantas veces imaginaba tras tener sexo con él. El calor… las emociones… todo era tan real que deseaba quedarse en ese sueño por siempre.

 

Pero la mañana llegó y solo pudo llorar al darse cuenta que todo estuvo en mente. Solo una vez había escuchado a Steve y Tony tener sexo. Había sido un accidente pero fue inevitable no desear oír la voz de Tony en esa situación. Después de eso, ese sueño se volvía constante y a veces creía que era verdad. Detestaba que no lo fuera y que cada vez que despertaba lamentaba que Tony, el de sus sueños, no fuese real.

 

En la realidad, Tony es el chico de su mejor amigo.

 

**_Pero entonces…_ **

**_¿Qué pasaría si se enfada de verdad y se lo dice a él?_ **

**_No podría mirarles a la cara nunca más_ **

 

No lo había pensado, no supo cómo pasó pero pasó. Tras ganar una misión, mientras Steve estaba en otro sitio y ellos festejaban, su sueño y la realidad se mezclaron. Bucky besó a Tony con todo el anhelo del mundo. A diferencia de sus sueños, los labios de Tony eran húmedos y el sabor era mejor del que alguna vez pensó. Tony se alejó asustado y comprendió lo que ocurría. Quiso disculparse pero Tony se fue en su armadura, un miedo le llegó al corazón y solo pudo maldecir su estupidez.

 

No regresó con los demás, prefirió ir a beber por ahí. Experimentar por primera vez la convivencia en los bares y antros, conoció dos chicas con las que se besó y mientras iba pasando la noche, un chico que se parecía, muy vagamente, a Tony le propuso algo. Aceptó y fueron a un hotel. Tras pasar el peor momento de su vida al saber que Tony jamás sería reemplazado con nada y un golpe por parte del chico, llamó a Natasha para aceptar esa misión suicida en Rusia que alguna vez comentó.

 

Una misión que, ella le advirtió, podría no tener retorno.

 

Estaba bien, no quería volver. No quería enfrentarse a Tony, no quería que Tony se alejará temiendo confundirlo más y que actuara diferente para no darle esperanzas. Pero lo que menos quería era volver y enfrentarse a Steve, decirle todo lo que sentía por Tony y que era un maldito malagradecido pues se fijo en quién no debía fijarse nunca.

 

Se fijo en el chico de su mejor amigo.

  

**_La manera en que se besan_ **

**_Su felicidad_ **

**_¿Se podrá curar alguna vez mi corazón herido?_ **

**_O estaré siempre enamorado_ **

 

Nunca entendió como había ocurrido, simplemente ocurrió. Cuando se vieron, Tony le atrajo, Tony parecía perfecto y ocurrieron tantas cosas que se fue enamorando más y más. Acciones, más que nada. Las cosas que hacía con Steve. La forma en que besaba a Steve, las sonrisas que le dedicaba tras el beso y esas caricias en las mejillas que lo ilusionaban. Los abrazos tras una misión, la mirada de amor de ambos y esa felicidad que parecía eterna.

 

La felicidad que tenían juntos, tal vez, era lo que más envidiaba. Eran como un complemento y siempre luchando juntos. Si bien, tenían sus momentos de discusión, Steve era paciente con Tony, siempre procurando su bien y molestándose cuándo se hacía daño. Tony a veces no medía sus acciones, actuaba solo pero al final estaba Steve para él. Para darle todo el amor que se merecía.

 

Encontrar a alguien, al fin, para ser felices. Encontrar a alguien que sea tu complemento en el mundo. La felicidad que tenían como pareja era lo que más envidiaba… Bucky quería tener esa misma felicidad… el problema es que quería esa felicidad con el chico de su mejor amigo.

 

¿Alguna vez podrá curarse de ese amor que no debía ser?

 

Tony no es para Bucky. Tony es para Steve. Steve y Tony siempre estarán juntos y siempre será así. Bucky no entraba en la ecuación, Bucky no merecía esa felicidad con todas las muertes que cargaba. Esa felicidad solo la merecía un hombre tan perfecto como Steve. Él mismo lo admiraba cuando era la leyenda del Capitán América, cuando peleaban a la par. Sabía que Steve, más que nadie, merecía esa felicidad. Era la primera vez que lo odiaba por algo como eso. Odiaba que Tony estuviera enamorado de él.

 

Odiaba que Tony fuese el chico de su mejor amigo.

 

¿Es qué a caso estaría enamorado de él por siempre?  

**_Nunca termina_ **

**_¿No terminará nunca?_ **

**_Por favor, haz que termine_ **

Bucky volvió de la misión. Aunque tuvo que ser hospitalizado por las fracturas y lesiones. Fue difícil y aunque estuvo a nada de perder la vida, nada le pasó. Agradecía estar en el hospital para no enfrentarse, aún, a Tony y Steve. Seguía temiendo por la reacción de ambos. Cuando se aliviara, tomaría sus cosas del complejo y se iría a buscar suerte a algún lado. Tal vez a participar en más misiones con S.H.I.E.L.D. a las que siempre era invitado.

 

Esperar a que pasaran los años y al fin dignarse a volver. Cuando se encontrara con Tony y Steve, ambos estarían casados, tal vez. Se olvidarían del incidente del beso y él estaría feliz con alguien más. Si, estaría casado o comprometido con alguien que le haya ayudado a olvidar a Tony. O tal vez no y su amor siempre estaría ahí, siempre como un idiota esperando algo de esas migajas de felicidad.

 

¿Por qué lo amaba de esa manera? ¿Por qué Tony tenía que estar en su mente todos los días a todas horas? ¿Por qué en sus misiones el rostro de Tony no desaparecía de su mente? ¿Por qué de todas las personas de las que se pudo enamorar tuvo que ser del chico de su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no podía rendirse de una vez? ¿Por qué su corazón no podría al fin rendirse? Deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que ese amor sin remedio terminara.

 

Abrieron la puerta. Era Tony. El aire se le escapó de sus pulmones.

 

-Hola, Bucks-dijo Tony dejándole una bolsa de ciruelas en la mesilla-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Agotado-no sabía cómo actuar con Tony. Ni quería mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, te recuperarás-se sentó a su lado y lo miró, Tony le sonreía con esa hermosa sonrisa que le encanta-. Aunque me sorprende que no me dijeras a dónde fuiste. ¿Es que a caso querías morir sin que supiéramos tu paradero?

-Fue de improviso y… no estaba de ánimos.

-¿Es por lo del beso?-Bucky sintió una presión en su pecho, miró a otro lado y no dijo nada-. Le conté a Steve-su cuerpo estaba tenso, no quería saber lo que ocurriría. Era solo un beso pero delataba todo lo que venía ocultando.

-No fue intencional. Yo solo…

-Bucky… quiero decirte algo-Bucky lo miró fijamente, al fin, suponía que era el momento de aclarar sus sentimientos, de hablar todo lo que había callado-. Steve jamás llega tarde a las cenas. Ninguna misión lo ha hecho llegar tarde para reunirse conmigo…

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Bucky extrañado. Steve había llegado tarde los últimos encuentros pero eso que tenía que ver con… Tony suspiró.

-Bucky… ¿Realmente te gusto, no?-preguntó Tony levantándose, Bucky sin saber qué contestar apenas afirmaba, Tony se sentó en la orilla de la camilla, con sus rostros bastante cerca.

-Yo…pues… si…

-James-Bucky se sonrojó al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Tony, este le acarició la mejilla.

 

Tony lo besó de forma ávida mientras sostenía sus mejillas. Bucky dejó que devoraran su boca, recordó el sabor de Tony y se dejó llevar con el beso. Lo abrazó de la cintura para profundizar más. Sintiendo la lengua de Tony en su paladar, chocando con su lengua y saboreando el dulzor de la saliva de Tony. Escuchó la puerta abrirse, se separaron del beso y su cuerpo se paralizó.

 

Era Steve.

 

-No te preocupes-dijo Tony sonriente saboreando el beso-. Hemos venido aquí a hacerte una propuesta.

-¿Propuesta?

 

Tony sonrió mientras Steve se acercaba y tomaba a Tony de la mano, Bucky lo miró extrañado. No entendía lo que estaba pasando hasta que sintió que de nuevo Tony lo besaba con descaro mientras se sostenía, con fuerza, de la mano de Steve.


End file.
